


Human Friends 2

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Unlikely Frienships [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaibutsu-kun learns something new from humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Friends 2

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Just something quick I did to celebrate that midterms are over. Inspired on [this.](http://saineem.tumblr.com/post/60466130208/poor-kaibutsu-kun-hiroshis-all-grown-up-now)

It was a fine day in the mortal world and the prince of Kaibutsu Land had decided to sneak out from his royal duties to visit his human friend Hiroshi. He often visited the human realm but it had been a while since he last had seen Hiroshi. He wondered if his friend was mad with him; probably not. It wasn’t the first time he disappeared for long periods of time after all. Still, the monster prince bet his friend's older sister Utako probably would be. She’d probably greet him with that stink face of hers going on about forgetting to visit his friends and blah, blah, blah... He really didn't get why the girl got so mad at him when her brother didn't complain at all, he really couldn't figure it out.

As he walked towards his friend neighborhood he heard a noise, like someone kicking a garbage can and cursing. 

“Oi, you! Stop that.” he crossed his arms before the devil he kept running into whenever he visited. The Demonland native looked in the monster’s direction and rolled his eyes.

“Urgh, it’s you again. I don’t have to listen to you. Go away.” he said but stopped kicking the trash can. 

“I’m not here for you anyway. I’m here to see my friend Hiroshi so” and he stuck out his tongue. The devil did the same. 

“Ah, Kaibutsu-kun!” Both creatures turned to watch a tall boy approach them. “It has been a while, where you?” The kid looks at the devil and smiles. “Ever since you made friends with Demokin you now get along with demons, that’s so cool!”

“We do not!” Shouted the devil.

“Who the hell are you?” Kaibutsu-kun shouted at the same time.

“Oi, I happen to _be_ from hell, you know? More respect.”

“You, shut up!” Shouted Kaibutsu-kun at the devil before turning his attention to the tall human again who looked hurt.

“Eh, you don’t remember? It’s me, Hiroshi!”

“Hiroshi? I know Hiroshi and you’re too tall!” He looks at the devil angrily. “This has to be one of these devils plans; I thought Demokin and I had an agreement, what did you do?”

“Don’t look at me you idiotic prince. I didn’t do anything!”

“Then why is he like this?”

“He grew up.” A new human arrived at the scene, a female one. She was a bit shorter than Hiroshi, had long hair and in simple words: she was pretty, even if the expression on her face looked annoyed. “A process you would’ve been witness off if you visited more often. And don’t even throw excuses about the kingdom because I know you have been around here a quite a few times.”

“Nee-chan…” Hiroshi said trying to calm her down. The monster prince just stared at her quizzically.

“Utako?” He asked although he already knew it was her.

“Nice to see you remember our names at least.” She said with her arms crossed while the prince stood in place mumbling something unintelligible. The group stood in silence until a high pitched laugh could be heard.

“This is too good! Wait till everyone at Demon Land hears that the mighty Kaibutsu Taro is weak against young cute girls!” He approached Utako and shook her hand.  
“You are my hero.”

Utako blushed and hid behind her brother, “did he say Kaibutsu-kun thinks I’m cute?”

“Nee-chan!”

“First he can’t recognize his beloved human then he gets owned by the human big sister. Ah, and here I was in a bad mood because I had run out of Pocky.” The devil kept on laughing while Hiroshi tried to defend his friend.

“URUSAI!!!”

The prince roared, his usual fire breath but actually taking care not to burn anyone with it. He glared at everyone present then turned on his heels and left kicking at the ground. 

“Tsk, what a temper…”

 

**Omake**

There is a knock on the door and Hiroshi goes to answer it. He finds Kaibutsu-kun pouting and behind him the devil he met before. 

“Special delivery.” The devil says then he pokes the prince on his rib making jolt and swat his hand away annoyed. 

“What do we say to him prince?” He urges and Kaibutsu-kun pout deepens. He says something unintelligible. The devil pokes him again and Kaibutsu-kun growls.

“I’m sorry.” He finally says.


End file.
